World Of Darkness
by Dark Shadow2
Summary: When Haruka is blinded by a furious racer, she falls into a deep state of depression. Will Michiru be able to help her out of it? Chapter 5 is up
1. Prologue

Beginning Notes: Hey all, my name is Dark Shadow and I'm rather new here. This is my first sad story, the other one on ff.net was a MST. I hope you enjoy it.

World of Darkness 

Epilogue

_"I can't believe it!" the commentator yelled into his microphone excited. __"Haruka Tenoh crosses the finishing  line first again!" The crowd jumped up from their seats and all cheered, with them Harukas lover, Michiru Kaioh. "Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" The crowd chanted, and Michiru chanted with them. "Haruka Tenoh is the best, he defeats all the rest!" A group of heart-eyed girls sang. Haruka, who was just getting out of her car, waved at the girls before she smiled and winked up to Michiru, who blushed deeply and smiled back. __"I'm so lucky that I found her." Haruka thought to herself. She didn't see the second driver who got out of the car, and she didn't care about it when he approached her. She didn't see the hate in his eyes, and she also didn't see the metal bottle he held in his hands. "Hey, Haruka!" the man suddenly yelled. Haruka turned over to him to look at him, and that was when the man pulled the lid of the bottle and splashed some brown liquid into Harukas eyes. The blonde let out a pain-filled scream, and the crowd fell silent immediately. Haruka fell to her knees, clutching her face with both hands and screaming her lungs out. Michiru also screamed, not in pain like Haruka, but in fear for her friend. She quickly ran down to the track and hurried to Haruka, who was screaming the same two words rapidly: "My eyes! __Oh God, my EYES!!!" "Haruka! Haruka, oh dear God, Haruka!" Michiru yelled, kneeling down next to her love. The driver who had splashed the weird liquid into Harukas eyes had dropped the bottle and had run away, and Michiru immediately recognized the smell that came from the puddle of brown liquid on the floor. Battery acid. _


	2. Chapter 1

By the time the ambulance arrived, Harukas screams had worn down to a soft sobbing. The blonde still covered her eyes, and the pain almost made her lose her sanity. Michiru held her close, and in some way she was glad that Haruka covered her eyes. The aqua haired girl was too afraid of what she would see if the blonde would take her hands down; she knew what battery acid did to the skin, but she had never seen the effects of it if someone got it into the eyes. Finally the ambulance car pulled up next to the two women and the crowd that had formed around them. Two paramedics jumped out of it and ran over to Haruka, carrying a stretcher between them. They helped the crying blonde on it, and while they did so, Haruka had to let go of her face. Michiru turned away in pure horror when she saw what the acid had done to Harukas eyes. She pressed one hand to her mouth to keep the shocked moan inside her; after all, she didn't want Haruka to hear it.

During the drive to the hospital, Haruka fell unconscious several times. Once, her heart stopped beating; the shock had been to much for her. Luckily the paramedics managed to reanimate her, but later Haruka would wish that they'd let her die. As soon as the ambulance pulled in the hospital yard, the two men got Haruka out of the car, covering her face with a piece of fabric to keep the other people in the yard from seeing the poor woman. The paramedics ran into the emergency room, the stretcher rolling between them, Haruka screaming in pain again. Shortly after Haruka had vanished in the ER, Michirus car pulled into the yard and stopped. The aqua haired girl jumped out of her vehicle and ran into the building, only to be stopped in front of the ER doors by the two paramedics. "Don't go inside." The taller one said, looking slightly green. "It's…not a nice sight." "I don't care." Michiru answered, almost crying. "I want to see her." "You can't. You have to wait until the operation is done." "Will they be able to save her eyesight?" Michiru asked, the tears now flowing. "I'm not a doctor", the smaller paramedic now said, "but I don't think so. From what I saw while we were on our way here…terrible." Michiru leaned against the wall, sobbing. If Haruka should go blind, she surely wouldn't be able to cope with it. 

When Haruka awoke from her sleep – or unconsciousness, she didn't really know – she felt some soft fabric covering her eyes. It wasn't tight enough to keep her from opening them, but when she did so, the only thing she saw was blackness. Haruka frowned; didn't the hospital usually use white bandages and not black ones? "Mi…Michiru?" The blonde whispered, almost inaudible. "I'm here." Came the familiar voice from her left. Haruka reached out and felt soft fingers tighten around hers. "Michiru, what…what's with my eyes?" No answer. Haruka started to panic. "They'll be alright, won't they? Michiru, please answer me!"  Michiru closed her eyes while the words of Harukas doctor echoed in her mind. _"Miss Tenoh lost her complete eyesight, and there is no way to bring it back." "I'm sorry." Michiru now said, her voice hoarse with tears. "No." Haruka whispered powerless. "No…" Fresh tears sprang up in her eyes, and that hurt like hell. Haruka let out a painful scream, a single, desperate word: __"No!"  _


	3. Chapter 2

When the visiting hours were over, Michiru was forced to leave the hospital. Haruka had refused to talk to her after the blonde had found out that she would never be able to see again. Finally, Michiru left in tears – and filled with hate for the man who had done this to her poor lover. Just as the aqua haired girl thought about many gruesome ways to kill the guy off, the doors of the elevator opened, and two police officers came walking out. "Miss Michiru Kaioh?" One of them, a tall man with shortcut, brown hair asked. "Yes?" Michiru answered. "How can I help you?" The second officer, a young woman with blonde hair, cut very much like Harukas, answered: "We are here to ask Miss Tenoh a few questions about the driver who blinded her." "I don't think that Haruka wants to talk to you right now." Michiru answered softy. "She just kicked me out, so I guess that she won't talk to you." "Let me talk to her first." The woman spoke to her partner, completely ignoring Michiru. The manly officer nodded, and his female partner started to move towards Harukas room when Michiru grabbed her arm. "Don't go inside." The aqua haired woman said sternly. "I told you that Haruka won't talk to you." "Let go of me, or I'll arrest you for civil disorder." The officer answered, looking directly into Michirus eyes. The aqua haired woman hesitated for a moment, then let go off the officer. "Thank you." The blonde woman said before she entered Harukas room.

"Who's there?" the blonde asked when she heard the door open. "I'm police officer Yukio Saeba." The woman introduced herself. "I want to talk to you about the man who did this to you." "Get out." Haruka answered, but she sensed that the officer was still in her room. "Are you deaf?" the blonde now snapped. "I said get out!" "I can't, I'm sorry." The woman answered gently. "If you don't tell us where we find the driver who…blinded…you, we won't be able to arrest him for what he did." "And I don't want you to arrest him." Haruka answered softly. "I'll kill him myself." "And go to prison? Not a good idea." Yukio protested. Haruka just shrugged while the pain in her eyes increased. "They wouldn't sent me to prison. After all, I'm blind. They'd send me somewhere else." "You would get your revenge…but think about Miss Kaioh too." Yukio gently said, only to be rewarded with Haruka snapping at her: "Leave Michiru out of this!" "Then tell me where we find the driver!" Yukio snapped back. Haruka sighed, and there was silence for a few minutes. Finally, the blonde spoke, in a tired, flat voice. "He lives in Ryo Street, house number 24, apartment number 2a." "Thank you." The officer said. She turned to leave, hesitated and then spoke: "I'm sorry that this happened to you." Haruka didn't answer, and so Yukio left.

"I have his address." Yukio said as she came walking out of Harukas room. Michirus eyes went wide; she couldn't believe it. "Good." Yukios partner now said, "let's get going and arrest that freak." Yukio nodded, and the two of them left. Michiru, on the other hand, looked around if a doctor was in sight, found out that there wasn't any and quickly made a beeline for Harukas room. As soon as she entered, Haruka spoke up: "Michiru?" "Yes." The aqua haired girl answered softly. She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to it. "I'm sorry for kicking you out before." Haruka said hoarsely. "But…I…" Her voice started to tremble, then broke into a desperate sob. "Oh, Haruka…" Michiru whispered, stroking her love's blonde hair. „I can't take this." Haruka whispered while tears ran out from underneath the bandage that covered her eyes. "I can't take it to be blind…to never see your face again…never drive a car again…" Michiru closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She failed. 

Finally, Michiru had to leave, since the doctor caught her in Harukas room. The nice man thought about scolding her for a second, but then he saw her red eyes and decided against it. "Please, Miss Kaioh, you have to go now. Miss Tenoh needs her rest." Michiru nodded, kissed Haruka goodbye and left. The doctor wished Haruka a good night, but before he could leave, her voice stopped him. "Doctor…" "Yes, Miss Tenoh?" the man asked friendly. Harukas next words shocked him so bad that he almost suffered a heart attack. "Kill me." 

"What…? But…Miss Tenoh, I can't do that." "Please." Haruka whispered. "I can't live like this…and I don't want to be a burden to Michiru." The doctor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Tenoh, but I can't and won't kill you. Sleep well." With that, the doctor left the room, leaving Haruka depressed and near tears again. She just held them back because it hurt her eyes too much to cry. 


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Michiru already came at eight o'clock. Harukas doctor didn't tell her about the request Haruka had made, and Haruka herself didn't mention it either. "Morning." Michiru greeted when she entered the room. No answer. The aqua haired girl frowned before she realized that Haruka was still asleep. She smiled and sat down next to the bed, taking her lover's hand into hers. The blonde stirred in her sleep at the touch, but she didn't wake up. Michiru looked at her love's pale face and the white bandage that covered her eyes. _"My poor Haruka…why did this have to happen?" Gently Michiru caressed Harukas pale cheek, and that finally caused the blonde to wake up. "Huh…?" she mumbled sleepily. "Michiru?" "Yes." Michiru whispered, bent down and kissed the lips of her lover. Haruka immediately responded to the kiss, and Michiru was glad about it – it showed that Haruka maybe had a chance to get over her depression. A little moan escaped Michirus throat when she felt Harukas tongue entering her mouth. They continued their French kiss for a few minutes and finally parted, Haruka slightly out of breath. "Michiru…" the blonde now began, and something in her voice made Michiru look up. "Yes, Haruka?" she asked gently. "Help me." The blonde now whispered. "Help me back to living…" Michiru closed her eyes as sudden tears blurred her vision. "Of course I will help you." She answered, stroking the back of Harukas hand with her thumb. "I love you, Haruka." "I love you too." Haruka replied almost inaudible. They kissed again, and Michiru felt the salty tears that ran down Harukas cheeks while they did so._

"When can I leave this place?" Haruka asked her doctor when he came to check on her eyes again. "Next week." The man answered. He redid the bandage around Harukas eyes and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "The hospital staff will have a special present for you when you leave." He smiled. Haruka also managed a weak smile. "And that would be?" "Nah nah nah, I won't tell you." The doctor replied, and Haruka pouted. _"Finally, she's coming out of her depressed state." The doctor thought to himself, satisfied. He checked his watch and sighed. "Sorry, Miss Tenoh, but I have to leave you now. See you later." "See you later." Haruka replied. The doctor left, and Haruka fell fast asleep. She slept a lot since she had been blinded._

Finally, Haruka was allowed to leave the hospital. The present the doctor had been talking about a week before turned out to be a really expensive pair of sunglasses. When Michiru opened the package for Haruka, she had to smile. "That's nice of you all." The aqua haired woman smiled before she gave the glasses into Harukas hand. "Look, honey, they gave you sunglasses." Haruka smiled before she put the glasses on. "You look amazingly cool." Michiru whispered into her ear. Haruka managed a little smile, and Michiru took her hand. "Come on, love. Let's go." Haruka nodded, and the two of them left the hospital.


	5. Chapter 4

When Haruka and Michiru arrived at home, Haruka climbed out of the car, stumbled over the gutter and nearly fell. Luckily, Michiru reached out in time to catch her. Haruka let out a curse and shoved her sunglasses back up. "Be careful, love." Michiru advised the blonde, and Haruka nodded. Michiru took Harukas arm and carefully led her up the stairs that led to the front door of their house. Michiru unlocked the door, and Haruka walked in, knowing where everything stood – at least she thought so until she banged against the small table that held the phone. "Ow!" the blonde yelped. "Michiru! Did you move the furniture again?!" Michiru blushed and replied: "Yes, hon! I guess I'll have to stop that now, huh?" Haruka nodded, took off her sunglasses and carefully put them on the small desk. Michiru took her hand and asked: "Want to take a shower with me?" Haruka smiled and nodded, and the two of them made their way into the bathroom. 

Later that day, Haruka sat in the living room, listening to music. Now that her eyesight was gone, she found out that her ears had become much more sensitive. She heard nuances in each song that was on the disc that had never reached her before. The blonde was so absorbed by the music that she didn't hear Michiru enter, and she flinched when two gentle hands were placed on her shoulders. "Hey." Michiru whispered into her love's ear. "Hey." Haruka replied while she laid her hand on Michirus, gently caressing the slender fingers with her thumb. "I wish I could see your face." The blonde suddenly whispered, causing hot tears to well up in Michirus eyes. Quickly, the aqua haired girl wiped them away and took a seat in her lovers lap. The two of them kissed deeply before Michiru answered: "See it with your hands, Haruka."

Midnight. Haruka and Michiru laid in their bed, sleeping peacefully. But suddenly, a little moan disturbed the silence of the night. Haruka turned around in her sleep, her fists clenching around the blanket, sweat breaking out on her brow. "No." she whispered. "No, go away…" Michiru didn't notice her loves nightmare, until Haruka let out an ear-piercing scream: "NO! MY EYES!" Michiru was torn out of her dreams, and she quickly grabbed Harukas shoulder: "Haruka, wake up! You are dreaming, wake up!" Haruka awoke with a strangled scream stuck in her throat, and she buried her face in her hands. Michiru put a gentle hand on her lover's back and rubbed it, feeling Harukas fast heartbeat under her hand. "Sht. Calm down, honey." Finally, Haruka got docile and fell back on her pillows, one arm over her eyes. "Tell me about your dream." Michiru whispered into her ear. "It will help you to fall asleep again." "I dreamt about what…he…did to me." Haruka answered, unable to say the name of the man who had brought so much pain and grief to her. Michiru gently stroke her love's face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "The dreams will stop, Haruka. And then you will have more beautiful ones." "It's weird." Haruka murmured. "Do you think I will be able to see in my dreams?" "I don't know." Michiru admitted, her hand gliding up and down over Harukas hair. Haruka just shrugged. "It's not that important. After all, they're just dreams. I wish I could see in reality, but…I'll have to get used to my blindness." Michiru nodded until it came to her mind that Haruka couldn't see that, and so she said: "Yes. And I will help you." "Thank you, Michiru." Haruka whispered. "Thank you so much."


End file.
